dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball NG S2: Episode 4 - The Evil Lord Lucifer
Last time on Dragon Ball NG. The three warriors said they were Kureebran Rejects and were banished from the planet. Satern,Pluton,and Masoak had left Earth because of the arrival of Blake, Kyle and Dusten and so they went back to report the rejects arrival to Earth. But meanwhile on Earth the rejects became the newly found Z-Fighters. What will happen next? Find out today on Dragonball NG. DBNG S2: Eps.4 - The Evil Lord Lucifer At the Kame House, Master Roshi:"Okay...it's time to go all out!" He was fighting against Kaizen when suddenly he used MAX Power. Master Roshi was punching at Kaizen. Kaizen was dodging. "Heh, you've still got it old man!" He smirked as he jumped back. The others were on the porch as they watched the battle go on. Forest:"Come on Kai!" Austin:"I think the old guy still got it." With his arms crossed. There was a red dot aiming at Kaizen as Roshi pushed him out of the way. Roshi:"Kaizen!" Roshi was struck with ki bullet as he flew crashing into the Kame House bleeding from the mouth. Z-Fighters:"?!" Corey:"Master Roshi!" Aaron:"Look! He attacked from above!" They all looked in he sky as he had a wrist gun that shot out ki like Frieza's soldiers. He looked in the sky as the man landed. Blake:"It's Martial and Onite!" Onite:"Mr.Martial shall we start attack on these fools?" Martial:"I suppose. Roshi is already down and I say he's got an hour left." Kaizen:"Grr..you monsters!" He then turned to Master Roshi. Kaizen:"R-Roshi! Don't worry, we'll get the Dragon Balls to wish you back....I promise!" Roshi:"Even if the Dragon Balls would bring me back I'd probably die of age anyways...and besides if we overuse the balls again then who know what would happen...d-don't wish me back..it's my time." Kaizen:"NO! ROSHI!!!" In rage, he immediately turned Super Saiyan. Cargo stood on the side of Kaizen as he heard Martial's name. Cargo:"I believe that guy's name is Martial." Ralick:"Oh that's right, you Namekians have big ears." ^-^ Cargo:"Shut up!" SSJ Kaizen:"He's gonna pay." Kaizen rushed straight at Martial attempting a punch. Martial tried to block it and was successful but it severed his wrist bone injuring him greatly. Martial:"?! I-Impossible..." SSJ Kaizen:"Grrrah!" He had no control and he didn't care as he punched at Martial as Martial dodged. Martial : ((The first encounter with this boy and he's already broken my arm..I need to be careful)) Martial teleported after one final dodge as he delivered a soccer ball-like kick to Kaizen sending him plumitting into the ground. Cargo rushed at Martial trying for one punch as Martial dodged which he then continued with one kick as Martial dodge again as Martial punched him in the stomach following by an elbow to the ground.The other Z-Fighters got to helping Kaizen and Cargo as they pitched in. Corey went after Onite as Aaron, Blitz, Forest, Austin and Kuma went after Martial after Cargo and Kaizen's failure. Corey:"Come on, bring it stonehead!" He dashed at him as he was going for a powerful kick while Onite grabbed his foot before the kicks succession. Corey was thrown into the water as Onite fired the Chou Makouhou at him. Kaiten appears as he ran from upstair and went outside as he tried to go help. Kaiten:"Leave my friends alone you jerks!" He flew at Onite with a devastating kick to the stomach as he punched him in the stomach. Feeling in the moment he delivered multiple kicks to the stomach as then he tried to punch Onite in his head but where the stone hard defense was. Kaiten:"G-G-Gaaaaah!" His hand swelled up as he held it and it hurt. Onite smirked as he used his massive punch which was enough to have Kaiten hit the the house. Onite:"Gah...impressive little punk." Marital was busy handling the Z-Fighters as the Fighters failed. Kaizen got back up as he powered into his Super Saiyan 2 form as he ran toward Martial as he delivered one fatal punch. Martial:"No! A second transformation?! L-Let's retreat Onite...." He jumped back. Onite:"Hm....y-yes Mr.Martial..." He teleported near Martial as they both teleported back to their ship. Kaizen:"Hmph." He powered down as he pick Master Roshi up to take him inside. Meanwhile on Kureebra, Martial's ship traveled back the planet Kureebra as him and Onite crashed into the ground landing roughly. They went to Lucifer's Temple where the home of all of the warriors lied. Martial and Onite entered as they walked down the hall heading to Lucifer's Throne Room while they walked past Cailum who was the king's daughter. Cailum:"Heh, you two idiots failed to complete your mission." Martial:"I suppose you can say that. Although, it was more of a retreat. We fight another day." Cailum:"Whatever, just go and tell my dad the news then." She smirked walking far down the opposite end of the hall leaving the conversation. Martial and Onite made it to Lucifer's room. Martial:"Lord Lucifer, the Super Saiyan was a formitable opponent...he severed my arm and gave me a hard punch. He gave me a run for my money. But somehow he had another transformation. So we retreated." Onite:"I took care of the minor problems...Mr.Martial took care of the more 'distractions' as I shall say." Lucifer:"Nobody told you two to retreat...if you die you die, but we will always try. That's the motto." Onite:"Y-Yes Lord Lucifer.." Martial:"Yes Lord Lucifier." Lucifer:"I want you to send in two sets of divisions. My daughter's divison and Masotch's." Martial:"Venos,Arachi, and Vestro...interesting team." Onite:"My Lord, isn't Venos our Kureebran Super Saiyan?" Lucifer:"Yes. Maybe he can defeat Kaizen. If not...he's another nuisance." Martial:"We'll get on sending those teams sir." Onite:"Yes Lord." Conclusion It seems the King's daughter Cailum and her team is going to be sent to Earth to face the Z-Fighters. But also another squadron but with a Super Saiyan. Is it true that Kureebra has it's Super Saiyan? But the question is how will Kaizen and the Z-Fighters fair against ''two ''teams of Kureebran Warriors. Find out next time on Dragonball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction